Jealousy
by Elysse Raven-Rose
Summary: Erin doesn'tlove Dallas or anything like that, they have fun but he is obsessed with Stevie Rae while he's with her! she gets jealous and plots to kill Stevie Rae. Dallas doesn't love Erin but she has her uses while he plots Rephaim's demise. One-Shot.


**Okay this story's about Erin and Dallas we all know they've been going at it but is Dallas really over Stevie Rae like he clams and is Erin really as uncaring about him as she tries to be? Read on to find out! I don't own anything. One-Shot.**

**Erin:**

Erin woke, her body barley covered by the white sheet, Dallas was fast asleep quietly snoring next to her, she resisted the urge to dump water on him just to see how he'd react, she knew how he'd react, though he'd never hurt her more than rough play, she knew he was capable of much more.

That both frightened and excited her at once she didn't fool herself with petty notions of love with Dallas, they had fun, they were each other's play thing, nothing more and Erin liked it that way, not having to worry about all the things that come with a real relationship.

Though one think irked her to no end, the way he whenever she was near would watch Stevie Rae, she didn't know how it ended between them but she bet it had something to do with Rephaim the half bird half human creature now boy by night and raven by day not much of a difference in her opinion except that he was pretty hot not that she'd tell Dallas whoa would he go off his nut.

They walked into first class which they shared with the nerd heard with Thanatos as their teacher Erin watched how Dallas's eyes went from the backs of Stevie Rae to Rephaim and back sometimes lingering on each in turn. Hate and malice filled his eyes when resting on Rephaim but something else was in his eyes when he looked at Stevie Rae something Erin had never seen before and she didn't like it.

**Dallas:**

Dallas looked from Stevie Rae to Rephaim, he still could not believe she'd choose that _thing_ over him it wasn't even human when she met it! And even now he knew it wasn't human, what human turned into a raven during the day?

Dallas glared he'd end that bird thing if it was the last thing he did, nobody takes his girl, Stevie Rae would come 'round eventually and she'd be his just as they were meant to be.

**Narrator:**

Not once did Dallas think of Erin in all this, she was just there when he wanted her to be, Erin looked between Dallas and Stevie Rae jealousy forming as Dallas looked between Stevie Rae and Rephaim, jealousy already locked in his mind with the promise of revenge forming, the plan to destroy Rephaim permanently.

**Erin:**

Erin and Dallas where in their room making out when he moaned softly _Stevie Rae _Erin pushed him off her having heard what he'd said.

"What the hell?!" she screeched

"Shit sorry Erin" he said hastily.

"You're thinking of her while your with me?!" she accused he shook his head in frustration.

"I said I'm sorry now get over it" he said in a darker voice roughly kissing her again, Erin didn't argue, on the outside but on the inside she seethed, jealousy the green eyed monster stirred thickly within her, seeping into every pore of her body and taking root.

Stevie Rae was going to die, she didn't know how but she was not long for this world, Erin was going to make sure of that, Dallas was hers and hers alone, watch out to any trying to keep that from her!

**Narrator:**

The next day both Dallas and Erin had murder on their minds Erin not caring if she were caught Dallas just wanting it done.

Erin's plan was simple get Stevie Rae alone shouldn't be too hard and shot her in the back with the gun she'd taken from Dallas when she didn't expect it and earth couldn't protect her.

Dallas's plan for Rephaim was also divide and conquer, knowing the other fledglings would try to protect him if he just attacked out right and the freak had some combat training, so that wouldn't work, running him over would work though he thought.

**Erin:**

Erin put her plan into action coming up to Stevie Rae in the hall.

"Hey Stevie Rae do you mind if I can talk to you?" she asked in a soft almost scared voice of total innocence, of course she fell for it.

"Of course" she said following her out into the parking lot.

"What's up?" Stevie Rae asked when they got there.

"You know he still loves you" she says looking down at the pavement.

"Who? You mean Dallas? Well no offence Erin but he's battier than then the saying Brussels sprouts are good for ya" Erin gives a short humourless laugh.

"True but he does and when he's saying your name when he's with me well I just can't have that" she said looking at Stevie Rae with her ice blue eyes.

"Well I can't help ya, I'm with Rephaim and I don't want nothin to do with Dallas, so pass that on" Stevie Rae says turning her back to Erin, Erin pulls the gun from her back pointing it directly at Stevie Rae's head.

"I'll pass it on" she says finger on trigger.

"No!" Rephaim yells, Stevie Rae turns summoning earth to her, Erin curses and shots but it's too late earth had formed a protective barrier around her the bullets had no effect, Stevie Rae backed up providing Rephaim with the same protection, Erin screamed in fury echoed by another's, Erin turned to Dallas just as he punched her.

"You tried to kill her!" he yelled at her hitting her again and again into the ground, blood spurted out of her mouth she held up the gun and fired, getting Dallas right through the heart, a shocked expression comes over his face and he falls dead.

Erin gets to her feet, gun still in hand her hatred for Stevie Rae grown to uncontrollable rage, screaming she fires shot after shot at the glowing green barrier straight on and every shot rickshaws back at her, three in the chest one directly between her eyes, Erin falls back dead, blood from both of them staining the ground with their Jealousy and Hatred.

**The End. Moral of the story, this is where hate gets you :) hope you liked was completely random tell me what you think. :)**


End file.
